A Refugee's Tale
by Montanto
Summary: Just a little thought. What if Ranma and his father went on their trip a bit earlier.


Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  Prologue 

The admiral listened to his aide go on about the success of the attack. As he listened he could tell that something crucial was missing, and he knew he would have to make sure. "Did we get the aircraft carriers?" he asked.  "Aircraft Carriers, Sir?" The aide looked puzzled.  "That's right," the admiral repeated impatiently, "were the aircraft carriers destroyed?"  The aide adjusted his glasses, and checked his notes. "No sir. There weren't any aircraft carriers, but the attack was a total success. We took them completely by surprise. We must have wiped out half their fleet."  The admiral leaned against his desk, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Damn," he muttered.  "Is something the matter, Sir?"  "We just lost the war," The admiral rubbed his temples.  "Lost the war? I'm afraid I don't understand, Sir."  "I told them." The admiral was now barely aware of his aide's presence. "I told them that only a quick, and decisive, victory could work. Anything less and we would wake a sleeping giant. The aircraft carriers were vital."  Slowly, the impact of what the admiral was saying took hold in the aide's mind. " I see sir," he said, turning pale.  "Well, there's nothing for it, but to fight or die. You can go now, I have to write my report."  "Very well. Good luck sir." The aide saluted and left.  Walking out of the admiral's office, the aide began to think. Could it be possible? Was there no hope at all? He couldn't imagine it. Hadn't they beaten the Russians less then 35 years ago? Hadn't they taken Korea? What about Manchuria? The empire was unbeatable, wasn't it? Despite of his patriotism, and his faith in his country's power, the aide was devoted to the admiral and respected his opinions completely.If anyone knew if there was any hope at all, it would be him. If the he was right…How much time before the enemy retaliated? They would probably attack as soon as they were able to rebuild their fleet. And after that, how much time would he have before they won? Two years? Three at most? There was no way of knowing.  The aide found it best to play it safe. One of the first things that his sensei had beaten into him, as a student, was a well-developed survival instinct. But it was more than just that. While he was concerned about his own safety, he was also concerned about his legacy, and the future of his son who would carry it out. Whatever happened to him, and his country, the legacy of his school must survive.  And anyway, the admiral did say he could go.  On December 7th 1941, several hours after the attack on Pearl Harbor, Captain Genma Saotome, of the Japanese Imperial Navy, personal aide to Admiral Isoruku Yamamoto, and grand master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, practiced his schools ultimate secret technique, and deserted.  "By the time we're done with dancing, Elsewhere darling you'll be glancing

And the night's a river-torrent tearing us apart.

Merely melody entwined us,

Easily the ties that bind us 

Break in fibrillations of the heart. 

Don't cry out or cling in terror

Darling that's a fatal error

Clinging to somebody you thought you knew was yours.

Dispossession by attrition is a permanent condition 

That the wretched modern world endures,

You drift away, you're carried by a stream.

Refugee a wanderer you roam;

You loose you way, so it will come to seem:

No Place in Particular is home. 

You glance away, you house has disappeared,

The sweater you've been knitting has unpurled.

You live adrift, and everything you feared

Comes to you in this undoing world.

Copper-plated, nailed together, buffeted by ocean weather

Stands the Queen of Exiles and our mother she may be.

Hollow-breasted broken-hearted watching for her dear departed 

For her children cast upon the sea.

At her back the great idyllic land of Justice

For exilic peoples ponders making justice private property.

Darling never dream another woman might 

Have been your mother

Someday you may be a refugee.

A Refugee, who's running from the wars,

Hiding from the fire-bombs they've hurled;

Eternally a stranger out-of–doors,

Desperate in this undoing world.

Mother for your derelicted

Children from your womb evicted

Grant us shelter harbor solace safety

Let us in!

Let us tell you where we traveled

How our hopes our lives unraveled 

How unwelcome everywhere we've been"

An Undoing World

By Tony Kushner

A Refugee's Tale 

By Bill Morse 

Chapter 1: Refugee's Return

"And here's some good news to start your day" chirped the announcer, on the radio, "it looks like the United Nations troops have regained control of Seoul. Gives you hope, doesn't it? Well here's a little music to keep you happy." With that, the lyrics to "Shoeshine Boy" drifted through the kitchen, of the Tendou household.  Kasumi Tendou hummed happily, along with the music, as she chopped vegetables.It was going to be another beautiful day. It had not surprised her that the rain had only lasted a little while. Nor had it surprised her when it started. Her leg never lied.  "Kasumi!" She heard her father shout, before he entered the kitchen. Soun Tendou rushed in, looking extremely excited, clutching a water stained post card. "Kasumi! come to the living room! I have an announcement to make." He said gleefully. He paused, looking at her with concern. "Kasumi? Do you want me to help you before I get the others? I can carry you."  Kasumi smiled, slightly exasperated by her Father's concern. "Don't be silly, Father." She said sweetly. "You know, I can manage perfectly well on my own." She picked up the cane, leaning against the kitchen counter, and limped out to the living room.  * * * * * *  An American soldier, stumbled down the street of the Nerima business district. He had had a fantastic night with a girl who spoke passable English who answered to Betty. He still had a splitting headache. He watched in amazement as he saw a redheaded girl dashed down the street, chased by a giant panda bear. She was dressed in a red silk shirt and black silk pants. The panda had nearly caught up with her and tried to grab her, but she leaped out of the way. Then, yelling something in Japanese, she landed on top of it placing a painful looking kick to it's face. The Panda went flying, and nearly landed on the soldier, who got out of the way at the last minute. With a grunt, the panda got up and attacked the girl. The girl avoided its attack with ease, and continued to yell at it. Finally she managed to grab its paw, as it tried to hit her, and flipped it. She made what could have been a snide remark, and walked away.  "Look out!" The soldier shouted. It was too late. The Panda had gotten up, and hit her over the head with a stop sign it had ripped out of the street.It picked up the girl, slung her over it's shoulder, and waddled away.  "Hey stop right there!" The soldier shouted, pointing his gun at the Panda.He was just about to fire, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. In surprise, the soldier forgot all of his training and spun around still pointing his gun.  The person, was a Japanese woman, somewhere in her mid thirties. She was dressed in faded khakis, and carried a battered backpack and something wrapped carefully with burlap. A teenage girl stood behind her, trying to hide. Her hair was long and brown, tied with a white ribbon. She was dressed identically to the other girl, except her shirt was blue. The woman smiled sweetly completely unfazed by the gun pointed at her face. She pointed at the Panda "It okay, Joe," she spoke in broken English, "they play."  The soldier looked to see if the Panda was still there. It wasn't. He nodded to the her and went on his way, scratching his head.The girl looked at the woman in shock. "Mother! Your English is better then that!" she whispered.  The woman said nothing as she watched the soldier walk away. When she was sure he was gone, she turned to her daughter and smiled. "That's very sweet of you to say, Ucchan but he doesn't need to know that. Now, we had better hurry. If I know your father, it's best that we be at the Tendous first."  * * * * * *  Soun Tendou watched his three daughters gather in the living room, before him. Kasumi had gotten there first, of course.Despite her bad leg, she always managed to arrive before anybody else. Slowly, but daintily, she sat down in front of him, laying her cane down beside her. It always amazed Soun that even though Kasumi had suffered the most hardships in the household, she was also the one who also brought it the most joy.  Nabiki his middle daughter came next.She was still dressed in her work clothes, and looked fairly impatient.Soun frowned, although she was doing well in school, and had a part time job as a clerk in a nearby company she did seem to enjoy giving him problems. Did she really think he didn't know about the cigarettes?  Finally, there was his youngest, Akane, she was still dressed in her yellow workout gi. Of the three girls she was the only one who had any interest in the Tendou legacy. She had studied the art since her mother had died, and it would be only a matter of time before she could beat even him. He had heard that she was having trouble in school, something about fighting.He had to admit his darling youngest daughter had a bit of a temper.  Seeing them together made him realize just how lucky he was. In the firebombing, that destroyed most of Tokyo, the Tendou dojo had been only slightly damaged, and the Tendou family had suffered only one casualty. Soun nearly burst into tears, when he thought of his dear departed wife, but managed to retain control. This was supposed to be a happy time after all.  "A Fiancée?" Kasumi asked, snapping Soun out of his reverie.  "Yes, Ranma is the son of an old friend of mine. If one of you were to marry him, the future of the Anything Goes School would be assured." He said, now on comfortable ground.  "Daddy, how could you?" Akane demanded. "Engaging us to a complete stranger."  "I'm afraid I have to agree with Akane, Father." Kasumi said.  "Well that problem will be solved quickly enough. I just got a postcard from his father, Genma Saotome; they will be arriving soon. " Soun said unconcerned by his daughters concern.  "Is he cute?" Nabiki asked.  "I hope he's older." Kasumi said.  Soun laughed. "To be honest, I have no idea. I've never seen him before. You see they've spent the last ten years training, in China."  "Ten years?" Nabiki asked. Soun nodded. "Good timing," she said facetiously.  Before Soun could say anything, there was a knock on the door. "That must be them now," he said, getting up. "Saotome! Old friend! At last you're here!" He shouted running to the door with Nabiki right behind him. Kasumi, with the help of her cane, got up to follow. Akane rushed over to help her sister.  Thank you, Akane, but I am not made of glass," she said. There was a slight edge to her usual sweetness.  When Soun reached the door he found a woman, dressed in khakis, carrying a large backpack and what looked like a stick wrapped in burlap, waiting for him. "Good morning Tendou-San," she said, bowing. "My name is Nodoka Saotome, and this," she reached to the side of the door, and gently pulled a teenage girl, dressed in a blue silk shirt and black silk pants, who seemed to have an extreme interest in the pavement, into view, "is my daughter Ukyo."  Soun bowed to the woman. "Uh, good morning, Saotome-San, I'm delighted to meet you.But I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, I was expecting Genma."  "I know," Nodoka said with a smile, "my husband, and my son, should be here soon. Could someone heat some water for me? I have something important to explain, when they arrive."  Akane watched Nodoka and Ukyo enter the living room.She could tell that Ukyo, who kept looking all over the room as if she were looking for a good hiding place, was very uncomfortable in this new environment. Taking pity on her, Akane walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.  Ukyo jumped, as she turned, almost as if she was expecting to be shot. Akane smiled assuredly. "I'm Akane, do you want to be friends?" Ukyo stared at her for what felt like a minute. Finally, she smiled and nodded. "Come on" Akane returned the smile. "Let's go somewhere while the grownups wait."  * * * * * *  "Wow, you were really good." Akane rubbed the bruise on her cheek as she and Ukyo, walked out of the Dojo.Ukyo smiled and blushed.  "You gave as good as you got," she whispered, "I'm really nothing special."  "Don't be modest, that was the best sparring session I've had in ages!" Akane was slightly dismayed by her new friend's self deprecating behavior. Ukyo was about to make another denial when they heard a loud shouting out in front. "What was that?" Akane asked.  "It sounded like Ranchan, and Pop," Ukyo shrugged.Akane looked puzzled, and headed to the living room to see. Ukyo followed.  A handsome boy, wearing his long black hair in a pigtail, dressed in a red silk shirt and black pants, and a large fat man dressed in a faded white gi with a white handkerchief on his head, stood in the middle of the living room.Both of them were wet from the hot water Nodoka poured over them. "Who are you?" Akane asked.  "I'm Ranma Saotome," said the boy. "Sorry about this."  * * * * * *  The family sat in the living room again facing their strange new guests. Soun sat next to the man in the white gi. "I think this is a good time for formal introductions.This is my good friend."  "Genma Saotome" the man said, finishing Soun's sentence  "I am his wife Nodoka," Nodoka continued, " this is our daughter," she paused waiting for Ukyo to finish, Ukyo said nothing, as she was seemingly more interested in the floorboards. Nodoka sighed, "our daughter Ukyo and our son,"  "Ranma," Ranma finished.  "I don't understand, how was that possible?" asked Nabiki "How did you change like that?" Kasumi looked equally puzzled, and nodded in agreement.  "Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" asked Akane. "Did I miss something?"  Genma rubbed his temples, thinking. "Let me see, what is the best way to explain this. Ah of course." He grabbed Ranma by the shirt lifting him up.  "Anata." Genma looked at his wife, who was standing in front of him, and put his son down. Nodoka picked up a glass of water. "This will do nicely," she said, pouring the contents over her husband's head.  Genma turned into a Panda. The Tendous watched in amazement. Nodoka turned and poured the rest of the water on Ranma. Ranma shrunk turning into a redheaded girl.  Nodoka turned to the Tendous to gauge their reactions. "Hot water reverses it." She produced a kettle and proceeded to turn her son, and husband, back to their original forms. She shook her head. "It is very tragic." She said, "but we will survive. It is what the Saotomes do best."  "How did this happen?" Akane asked, utterly shocked, by what she just saw.  Nodoka paused as she recalled the memories. " It was the summer of 1949 ,we had been traveling in the wilderness for almost 6 months, to avoid the civil war. I had almost forgotten what people were like. Finally we returned to civilization, and arrived at the last stop in our tour, the Valley of Jusenkyo."  Nodoka remembered the valley clearly. It was quite beautiful in the morning mist, Hundreds of springs as far as the eye could see bamboo sticks poking out of each pool could be seen every where. Despite the valley's natural beauty, however, the first thing that she had noticed, was their guide's uniform. He was clearly a civil servant, but she could not recognize his uniform. It was clearly not one that she had ever seen any of the Nationalists wear. It was then when she knew that the Communists, under Mao Tse Tung, had won China.She had a perfectly good reason to fear either side, Communist or Nationalist, but still she had to remain civil. "You have to excuse me." She had told the guide. "I can't read Chinese very well, but I am positive," she pointed at her brochure, "that this says cursed springs. Could you please explain?"  The guide had laughed. "Ah Mrs. Customer is so funny. There no curse. Is just dated bourgeois superstition used to draw tourists. You be surprised. No one come when we talk 'bout scenic views."  "You see, Dear? I told you there was nothing to worry about." Her husband told her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "So do you think you're up to it Ranma?"  "Heh. It doesn't look like much." Ranma said with his usual arrogance.  "Try to keep up. I won't go easy on you," Genma said, as he leaped up onto one of the bamboo poles, with Ranma close behind.  Nodoka grabbed Ukyo before she had a chance to follow. "Wait until they are done" she said. "You will have your turn." She watched at the skill her son had developed over the nine years of their trip. She hated to admit it but the trip had changed them all, her most of all. When she had first left, her family sword had been little more then an affectation. Now she was deadly with it. Nodoka sighed; she was no longer sure if she would even recognize the young woman who fancied herself a samurai's wife.  Her darling little Ucchan, who had always been so brash and impulsive had seen too much and retreated further and further into her protective shell. Ranma in contrast had become increasingly more outspoken and more arrogant. The only one who had not seemed to change was Genma. He was still the same lazy, greedy, cowardly idiot that she had married, always talking of honor and never practicing it. She imagined that the day she died, she would ask the gods why she loved him.  Ranma and Genma jumped from pole to pole. Neither able to get the upper hand.Finally Genma leaped at Ranma with a flying kick. Ranma evaded him with ease and sent him flying into one of the tools. Genma disappeared with a loud splash. Nodoka beamed with pride. At last her son was a man. Admittedly, he looked like he was gloating a bit too much.  She glanced at the bubbling pool with some concern. Genma had not come up yet. She hoped that he hadn't hit his head on anything. She could hear Ranma voicing similar concern from above.Suddenly a Panda wearing the remains of a gi, with glasses hanging from one of it's ears, burst out of the spring and perched on one of the poles.  "Oh no. Mr. Customer fall in spring of drowned panda. There very tragic tale of panda that drown there eight hundred year ago. Now they say whomever fall in take form of panda." The guide spoke as if he were commenting on the weather.  "What?" Ranma demanded staring at the Panda in shock, "nobody said anything about. . . . ."Before he could say anything more the Panda struck and knocked him off his pole. Ranma went flying into a nearby pool. Nodoka rushed to see if her son was all right only to hear the horrified scream of a redheaded girl clutching her gi staring at her breasts, terrified.  "Dear me, dear me. Spring of drowned girl." The guide continued, in his dry monotone. "There very tragic tale of young girl who drown here one thousand year ago. Now whoever fall there take body of young girl."  Nodoka turned to the guide, just now realizing what he was saying. "You knew," she hissed.The guide, who had been enjoying his small bit of revenge for the bombing of his village, was very much surprised to see the business end of a katana pointing at his throat.  "So that is how it happened." Soun said. "I have heard stories of Jusenkyo but only now does the true horror become apparent."  "What do you mean 'true horror'," Ranma muttered, "you don't know the meaning of horror." He turned to his father grabbing him by his shirt. "This all your fault, you old fool. If you had listened to Mother, for once, this would have never of happened."  "That's enough, Ranma, put him down" Nodoka said, in a tone that brooked no contradiction. Ranma obeyed, and sat down.Nodoka turned and bowed to Soun. "Forgive our bad manners, Tendou-San. As I was saying, that when I began to question the guide, he was more then willing to provide everything, he knew, about the cursed springs.He didn't seem to know of any possible cures though he was able to suggest several possible leads that with any luck we will be able to follow up on in the future."  "Yes I see." Soun said stroking his mustache deep in thought. "Well, what you told me your problem isn't quite as bad as we thought." He patted Ranma on the back, "Well, now, I will formerly introduce you to my daughters. This is Kasumi. She is 19. Nabiki is 17. And finally, Akane is 16. Pick any one of them that you like, and she will be your bride."  "Oh he wants Akane!" Kasumi said with a smile. Holding her younger sister by the shoulders, gently pushing her forward.  "Oh yes definitely."Nabiki said slapping Akane on the back, with a predatory grin on her face.  "What why are you forcing him on me?" Akane demanded outraged.  "Well." Nabiki said looking at Kasumi to help.  "You're the same age," Kasumi said quickly, "and."  "You're both martial artists," Nabiki finished. "You'll be perfect together!"  "You're just dumping him on me because you don't want to be stuck with him!" Akane sputtered. Somehow, the other two sisters managed to look innocent. "I don't believe you too. Can you imagine how he must feel? Neither of us are a bundle of goods to be passed back and fourth for anybody's benefit. I won't be pushed into this, and neither will he."  "That's right." Ranma broke in, a little surprised by the support that he was getting from a complete stranger.  "Look at that," Soun said to Genma. "They agree completely! They're perfect for each other!"  "Ah young love. It's truly a wonderful thing." Genma said in agreement.  "That's enough! I told you before I don't want anything to do with this." Ranma said getting up.  "Ranma! The Saotomes will hold onto all of the honor they have left. You will stay here." Nodoka said sternly.  Ranma stopped and turned to his parents. "Honor?" he demanded. "What does this have to do with honor? This is like the time Pop tried to sell me to that warlord. I know his game, we are finally home and safe and there is no way that I will let him manipulate me any more!"  "That was a matter of stalling for time while we could make our escape. This is a solemn agreement made between two families during happier times." Nodoka said calmly. "We will honor it, now sit down." Ranma stared at his mother wanting to rebel just this once." Slowly he sat down again saying nothing. Nodoka smiled, sympathetically. "Don't worry, Dear. You will have time for courtship."  "But Nodoka-chan!" Genma jumped in quickly. "We can't just."  Nodoka turned to her husband, looked him in the eye and smiled. "They will have time for courtship," she repeated. Genma sat back down, sweating. Nodoka continued, "now, Kasumi said she would show us our room. I'm sure we all need our rest.  Ukyo watched her brother and her new friend glare at each other, as if the entire problem was the other's fault. In truth she was slightly disappointed. She had believed that when they returned to Japan, they would no longer be living in interesting times.Now she felt that it was just beginning. 

It will probably be a while before I do another chapter of this. The amount of research required to do this thing justice is a recurring source of headaches. I hope to get to it soon though. Hope you all liked it. 


End file.
